Truth or Dare?
by shiningaurora
Summary: Six friends who would never be separated. Because of one game, they will turn against each other. Something will go terribly wrong...Who will die in the surprise package?Think you know?Well think again!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare?**

**A/N: This is my first continuous story on Fanfiction. My first story was a one-shot called Making a Deal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters! All I own is the plot! **

**Acknowledgement:**

Vanessa Lu (also known as Pixie or TooSweet4Words) for giving ideas for the dares.

Christina Guo (also known as Mage or xEternal Moonlight Phoenix Magex – Eternal Mage) for being better reader.

**Summary:**

Best friends Hermione, Ron and Ginny are playing a game. What one game could become very deadly? Will one game of Truth or Dare turn them into virtual enemies? What will the dares be? Who will die in the surprise package?

Enjoy!

**The Beginning**

The hot stifling air surrounded Harry, Hermione and Ron as they sat in the Great Hall as the hourglass ran out. As usual, Hermione was still writing, checking and adding in bits furiously. She took these exams very, very seriously!

"Quills down!" droned Professor Binns.

Hermione put her quill down at once.

"Leave you papers and you are dismissed!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran outside!

"Exams finished! Let's go to Hagrid's place!" yelled Ron as he started to run around in circles.

"Wait, I just remembered! For question 13b, the Elixir of Life was used by Nicholas Flamel, not the Elixir of Life is used by Nicholas Flamel! How stupid can I get?" exclaimed Hermione.

"God, Hermione! That's only half a mark! Just relax! Try the breathing exercise! It might work!" said Ron calmly.

"Half a mark? It could be _that_ half a mark that makes the difference between a fail and a pass!" screeched Hermione.

"You really think that you'd fail?" asked Ron.

"Yes as a matter of fact!" said Hermione.

Ron groaned and didn't say anything else. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Hermione, as to her, even 0.0001 of a point was a lot. They continued to walk to Hagrid's hut. They knocked that door, but there was no reply.

"Let's go back to the common room", said Harry, who had remained neutral in the conversation.

Five o'clock was not a pleasant time in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were sitting in a corner producing what they **thought** were the best Christmas Crackers on Earth.

"I'm really starting to get really, really bored!" said Ron glumly.

Even after the exams, Hermione still had her nose stuffed in a book.

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" asked Ron.

"ME!" yelled Harry and Ginny together.

"Hermione, do you want to play a game of Truth or Dare with us?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so", said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione! It will be really fun! Don't be a coward!" said Ron, feeling happy with himself.

"Fine", said Hermione obstinately, not wanting to embarrass herself in from of all her friends.

"Can we give you one dare?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"If it doesn't involve killing each other, yes!" said Harry remembering that the last time they gave a dare, he ended up almost getting eaten by a hippogriff.

"Yay!" yelled Fred and George together.

They all sat in a circle and began. They spun a Firescrumptous (It was a fire cracker that Fred and George were making. It's sort of like 'Spin the Bottle', except they used a fire cracker because they didn't have any bottles). It landed on Harry.

Harry, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.

"Truth," said Harry

"Ummm…would you rather get killed by the Whomping Willow, or get eaten by a hippogriff?" said Ron.

"I think I'd rather get killed by the Whomping Willow," answered Harry giggling.

"Why would you rather get killed by the Whomping Willow? Wouldn't it be more slow and painful?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…but surely, it wouldn't be as painful as getting chewed up into a million pieces by a giant hippogriff," answered Harry hesitantly.

Ron considered for a while.

"True," said Ron after a lot of considering.

"Harry, spin the fire cracker!" commanded Ron.

Harry spun the fire cracker. It landed on Hermione.

"Okay, fair enough! Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Harry.

"I play on the safe side, so truth," answered Hermione.

_I know what they're going to ask. The normal question: Who do you like or some kind of variation of that, _thought Hermione.

"Who do you have a crush on?" asked Harry.

Hermione muttered to herself under her breath. Hermione knew the answer, but she was too afraid to say it. But she decided that she had to say it.

"Ron?" all of them except Ron asked simultaneously.

**A/N: This is supposed to be a cliff. Please read and review. Many people convince themselves that they know what Hermione's answer is going to be, but think again! Anyway, until the next chapter is published…**

**Have a great time and review!**

**Shiningaurora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All I own is the plot!**

**A/N: So how did you guys like the first chapter of this story? I need as lot of feedback, meaning…reviews. After you finished reading this chapter, don't forget to click the review button at the end and submit a review. It is a semi- tradition to give out jellybeans and cookies to reviewers.**

**Now, a SPECIAL message to all who reviewed:**

**Lily390:** Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm glad that I got you interested. Please review this chapter! Please! hands over a strawberry flavoured jellybean and a can of Sprite for being the second/ or maybe first reviewer

**Naruto1989: **Thanks a heap for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot! And I see that I even made your favourites list and alerts list! W00t! I didn't expect that! hands over **TWO** lime flavoured jellybean and a can of Coke for being the first/or maybe second reviewer **and** adding me on your favourites and alerts list

**IceColdShiva**: Once again, you reviewed! Yay! Thank you so much. Now, let's give you something extra special.hands over a can of Coke, a lemon flavoured jellybean and a chocolate coated cookie for reviewing and adding me on your favourites and alerts list

**Dead-Luthien**: All I wanted to say was thank you so much for reviewing my story! I promise that I will read and review your story one day when I have time. And that is a promise and I never break promises. Just remind me because I might forget. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your snacks for reviewing. hands over a choc-chip cookie and a grape flavoured jellybean for reviewing and adding me on your favourites and alert list W00t!

**Ellieo**: Thank you so much for reviewing. The same goes for you! I promise that I will read and review your story one day when time is available. Just remind me when I forget via a review or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your snacks. hands over a **Starburst Squirts** and a banana cookie for reviewing

**.Aurorablu.**: Hehehehe! Maybe! But you'll just have to read on to find out! Anyway, did you hear about the Via thing? Thanks for reviewing! hands over a blueberry muffin, a blueberry lolly and a blueberry cookie for reviewing Man will Blu be jealous?

**Ethereal Light**: Sorry! But I promise I'll use code names or whatever you want to be called next time! Tell me what you want to be called at school! And I can't be bothered re-posting it! But I'll change it if I can change the link! hands over a scoop of chocolate ice-cream, a scoop of strawberry ice-cream, a blueberry lolly and a blueberry cookie! Enjoy!

**Holla-BOO**: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I will keep writing! Anyway, wonders what to give you. I know! hands over a raspberry flavoured jellybean and a chocolate cookie

**TooSweet4Words**: I am offended! One, I am **NOT** a maths nerd. And yes, it is pretty short because I can't think of anything to write!

Anyway, there will be an extra special surprise for the 10th reviewer. So try extra hard to be the 15th reviewer! But I won't spoil it by telling you the surprise!

Last time on Truth or Dare:

"_Who do you have a crush on?" asked Harry._

_Hermione muttered under her breath. Hermione knew the answer, but she was too afraid to say it, but she decided that she had to say it._

"_Ron?" all of them except for Ron asked simultaneously._

Anyway, here's chapter two of Truth or Dare!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Game Begins**

"No…" said Hermione.

"Then who?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Um…Draco Malfoy," answered Hermione, who was shivering from nervousness.

"You mean the ferret from Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"N…" said Hermione, but was cut off by Harry.

"I knew it! Hermione likes Draco!" stammered Harry before Hermione could finish.

"I mean I like you, Harry. You!" said Hermione quietly.

The room went silent. Everyone looked around at everyone else. But inside, Hermione liked Draco. The silence was broken by Hermione herself. Everyone was still shocked especially Harry.

"You like Draco don't you? Just admit it!" demanded Ginny.

"Okay…does anyone want to continue?" asked Hermione, changing the subject and pretending that she hadn't heard what Ginny had said.

There was a long pause.

"Sure," said Ron.

Hermione spun the fire cracker. It landed on Ginny.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.

"Truth", answered Ginny.

"This isn't fun. Everyone's choosing truth," said Fred.

"Ginny, who don't you do a dare for a change?" suggested Ron.

"Fine," answered Ginny indifferently, yet firmly.

"Ginny, I dare you to put a really weird hat on someone's head and when they take it off, scream _'you hate buggy!_' at the top of your lungs and then start crying and screaming.

"Are you mad? Where did that come from?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. And for your information, I am not mad," said Hermione, who liked to be formal. "So, are you going to do it or not?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but when?" asked Ginny.

"How about tomorrow morning?" suggested Hermione.

Yeah…okay," said Ginny hesitantly.

"It's getting rather late you know? Let's continue tomorrow! I'm going to bed," said Ron. "And remember Ginny, you have to do your dare tomorrow!" he continued.

They filed towards their dormitories and snuggled into their four-poster beds, not aware what was going to happen in the following days of Truth or Dare.

At 6 o'clock the next morning, Harry woke up, but stayed in bed. Outside, snow was piling up rapidly. He smiled at himself as he remembered yesterday's game of Truth or Dare.

"_Ginny, I dare you to put a really weird hat on someone's head and when they take it off, scream 'you hate buggy' at the top of your lungs and then start crying and screaming._

Harry laughed. When he had controlled himself, he realized that Seamus, Dean, Ron and Professor McGonagall were all crowded around his bed.

Harry jumped.

"Professor McGonagall, why are you here?" asked Harry frightened, yet curious.

"Why can't I? And may I ask why you were laughing like that?" said Professor McGonagall in a worried voice.

"Because um…," said Harry.

"Well now that everything's alright and back to normal, I'll get going now," said Professor McGonagall.

"Why were you laughing like that?" asked Seamus.

"Are you sure you're alright?" finished Dean.

"We could take you to the Hospital Wong you know?" said Ron.

"I'm sure I'm fine," said Harry in a firm voice. Harry could have sworn that Seamus, Dean and Ron had rehearsed the conversation. It was practically perfect with no pauses.

"You woke us all up! We thought you were having dreams about You-Know-Who again," explained Seamus.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry.

After fifteen minutes, he got up.

The Great Hall was back to normal after the exams. It was packed with people talking excitedly. Then, Ginny came through the great doors.

"You have to do your dare today," Harry reminded her.

Ginny groaned. Then, Hermione came into the Great Hall.

"So Ginny, are you going to do your dare?" asked Hermione.

"That's exactly what Harry asked ten seconds ago," said Ginny annoyingly.

"You know Ginny, there's time to back out now!" suggested Hermione.

**A/N: Next chapter: Dare, or No Dare! So will Ginny do the dare? You think you know the answer? Think again! There are hints in the chapter! Now, you must review! Until next time…**

**Have a nice time!**

**Shiningaurora **


	3. Dare or no Dare

**Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother to do this for every single chapter! Anyway, I do not own any of the characters, but I DO own the plot!**

**A/N: I am so sorry that took kind of long to update. Thanks for all the reviews guys! But anyway, here are the messages! I've kind of run out of snacks, so I'll have to restock some time soon.**

**Holla-BOO: **You were the first person to review for chapter 2! You were the 11th person to review! W00t! Anyway, hands over **TWO** chocolates, a yellow jellybean and a sushi! Thanks for reviewing!

**IceColdShiva**: Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for. Yay! You were the 12th person to review. You think that Ginny's going to do the dare? Well, you'll have to read this chapter to find out. Anyway, hands over a chocolate muffin, a scoop of chocolate ice-cream and a chocolate flavoured jellybean (if that exists). Enjoy!

**LarryJoeBob**: Well hey, thanks for reviewing! You were the 13th person the review (proceeds all luck, even though 13 is the 'so-called' unlucky number, but I don't see what's different about 13). Anyway, enjoy this chapter and hands over a chocolate jellybean and a blueberry cookie (if that exists).

**Dead-Luthien**: Thanks for reviewing as always. Being the 14th reviewer is cool! As I said in the last chapter, I will give the **15th** reviewer a surprise! But 14 is close enough, so…drum rollwell done! Enjoy reading this chapter! Anyway, hands over a strawberry flavoured jellybean and a Mars Bar.

**Last Time on Truth or Dare:**

_The great hall back to normal after the exams. It was packed with people talking excitedly. Then, Ginny came through the Great doors._

"_You have to do your dare today," Harry reminded her._

_Ginny groaned. Then, Hermione came through the doors._

"_So, Ginny, are you going to do your dare?" asked Hermione._

"_That's exactly what Harry asked ten seconds ago," said Ginny annoyingly. _

"_You know Ginny, there's time to back out now!" suggested Hermione._

The surprise for the 15th reviewer is a dedication. So, with no further ado, this chapter is dedicated to: drum roll

**TooSweet4Words**

Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of Truth or Dare dedicated to TooSweet4Words

**Dare or No Dare?**

"Well Hermione, I do not want to prove myself as a coward you know? It's pretty obvious," said Ginny in a posh voice.

"Okay Ginny! If you want to do it, you can! It's purely your decision," said Hermione in a convincing tone of voice.

"I'm going to do it you know?" asked Ginny as a rhetorical question, not expecting Hermione to answer.

"Sure, whatever you want!" said Hermione in a carefree tone of voice.

When everybody arrived, Ginny started to get worried.

"So, Ginny, are you going to do the dare?" said Hermione.

"Yup," replied Ginny.

"Let me just remind you of the dare! Put a weird hat on someone's head and when they take it off, scream 'you hate buggy' at the top of your lungs and then start crying and screaming. Is that clear?" asked Hermione as if she was hosting a television program.

Ginny had heard this too many times before. Off she went to do the dare. Inside, she wanted to back out. It would be embarrassing.

"Where's …" started Ginny.

It was like Hermione knew what she was going to say. She took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. A weird hat with flowers sticking out everywhere appeared magically in the palm of her hand neatly.

"There you go Ginny. That's all you need to do the dare isn't it?" asked Hermione.

Ginny groaned and muttered under her breath.

She walked up the Slytherin table. There was only one person who was not talking to anyone else on the table and had their back turned towards them. Ginny crept up to the person and put the hat on their head. She quickly walked back to the rest of the group.

"You haven't completed the dare yet! When they take the hat off, you have to scream 'you hate buggy' at the top of your lungs and start crying and screaming! Remember?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, yes, yes!" answered Ginny.

She walked back up the Slytherin table. She wanted to lag time by pretending that she had forgotten which person she went to. She walked back to the rest of the group.

"Who did I put the hat on again? I forgot!" exclaimed Ginny.

Ginny didn't realise that the person still had the hat on.

"Who do you think it is? You're just trying to lag time aren't you? You know what Ginny? The person **still** has the hat on! So unless you're blind, you should know who you put the hat on!" demanded Hermione.

Ginny thought it was all a load of rubbish. She started to walk back up the Slytherin table for the third time today. She was starting to become centre of attention. Everyone stared at her. It was because she had been walking up and down the Slytherin table **three** times, even though she was in Gryffindor herself! It seemed that it was only then that the person realised that he had the hat on and the fact that he didn't have it on ten minutes ago.

The person turned around and looked straight into Ginny's eyes! Then, he turned his head and turned to look at the rest of the group. They gaped in horror! Guess who Ginny had put the hat on! It was…

**A/N: This is a pretty big cliffie isn't it? Well who do you think that Ginny put the hat on? It will be revealed in the next chapter! Think you know who it is? Does the person fit all the clues? Think again! It's unexpected. Until the next blueberry flavoured Aeroplane Jelly flies by…**

**Have a great time! And don't forget to REVIEW! Please!**

**Shiningaurora**


	4. Who is it?

**Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: I must be stupid to do this! For the fourth time, I do not own the characters. All the credit should go to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 of Truth or Dare! Many people decided to guess who Ginny put the hat on! You thought you were right, but think again! Why? Because no one was correct! In this chapter, the person will be revealed! And people have suggested making the chapters longer and I will try to do that, but at times, that is just not possible because I don't intend to give a lot of information away. And also, sorry for the long wait for this chapter because I've been busy with reading a book for school (Anne Frank- The Diary of a Young Girl). It's taken quite a while to read the book because I find the book really boring. Anyway, here are the reviewers! And enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review at the end! **

**P.S: There will be a dedication for the 45th reviewer. At the moment, there are 33 reviews. P.P.S: I hope that the 45 mark will be reached! But I'll lower it if I decide that the mark will not be reached. P.P.P.S: Sorry for all the P.S's and so on!**

**Lily390**: Thanks for reviewing! That's I guess that's all I can say. And here you go! I've updated! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! I'm really running low on what to give you. I don't want to give you something twice since you're always reviewing. Anyway- hands over a grape flavoured piece of bubblegum and an orange flavoured jellybean. Enjoy!

**IceColdShiva**: That's so sad that you still can't log in. But still, thanks for reviewing (as quoted). So you think it's Malfoy? Well you'll probably have to read this chapter to find out! Thanks! Maybe the interesting part isn't exactly very correct, but who cares? It might be just me! Some people might find it interesting, but certainly, I don't! Anyway, hands over an apple flavoured lolly and a strawberry flavoured piece of bubblegum! Hope you enjoy it! And review!

**Dead-Luthien**: Oh well! The cliffies are supposed to be there right? And if you're wondering who Ginny put the hat on, you will have to read the chapter! It will tell you all about it. I don't exactly know what else to write (more like type), so I'll just hand you a sour berry piece of bubblegum and a citrus mix lolly! Enjoy it while reading this chapter!

**Ethereal Light**: I doubt you're reading this, but who cares? I'll just write something anyway! And by the way Mage, if you haven't realised, you are a grammar freak, just like Via. No offense if supposed to be taken there. And you haven't reviewed for chapter 3 like you said you would! Come to think of it, Via hasn't reviewed yet! And by the way, this is not supposed to be a math lecture, but once in second year, once in third year and once in fifth year is **three** times and not two! Anyway, hands over a blueberry lolly (Blu will be jealous), a blueberry bubblegum (Blu will be even **more** jealous) and remember, enjoy!

**Holla-BOO**: Thanks for reviewing once again! I've just realised! You've reviewed every single chapter! Thanks so much! I guess all my ideas are gone! NOOOO! Maybe you should have guessed, because you might have been right! Anyway, hands over a piece of milk chocolate (if you don't like the chocolate, then come and exchange it for white chocolate or dark chocolate) and a piece of Extra bubblegum. Enjoy! And sorry, but my grammar is terrible!

**Moonlightradiance**: Thanks for that! I'm glad you like it so far! Here's the update! You'd better read and review, or else…I kill you (I was just kidding). I hope you like this chapter just the same! Anyway, hands over a chocolate coated ice-cream and a strawberry flavoured piece of bubblegum. Enjoy!

**MiKaYGiRl**: Yay! You reviewed! Thank you so much! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Well, have fun with reading this chapter (even though it will still be kind of short).Anyway, hands over a scoop of strawberry ice-cream and a blueberry biscuit (if that exists).

**Mooncheese**: I see a very unique pen name. I'm glad it made you giggle several times! And you're going to guess at Pansy Parkinson? Well, read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it for you! Anyway, hands over a Tim-tam biscuit and a scoop of choc-chip ice-cream. Enjoy!

**Siriusndharryluvrr**: I'm really sorry if I spelt your pen name wrong! I see that you like quite a lot of characters in Harry Potter. And I'm glad to see that someone thinks the story is awesome. Sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to make them a bit longer! And that's about it! Anyway, hands over a choc-chip cookie and a chocolate flavoured muffin. Enjoy!

_Anonymous Reviewer: _**Jeannette**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm really glad that you **love** it! I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, hands over a little snack to enjoy with this chapter! And the snack is a strawberry lolly (if that exists) and a yellow jellybean.

**LarryJoeBob**: 13 isn't my unlucky number, but it isn't my lucky number either! But we must all respect the saying 'unlucky 13 or black 13'. 13 is a number and it's no different to all the other counting numbers. Anyway, after a long lesson on the number 13, hands over a piece of dark chocolate (if you don't like it, come and exchange it for a white chocolate or milk chocolate). Enjoy!

_Anonymous Reviewer_**: Jane**: Thanks a lot for reviewing this story. I appreciate it very much. I'm glad you **loved** it as well! Well read this chapter and REVIEW! Anyway, hands over a blueberry muffin and a orange flavoured lolly. Enjoy!

**.Aurorablu.**: Thank you so much for reviewing! So how's life? And how's your story going? Yea, loads of reviews eh? It's all thanks to the fellow reviewers out there (including the ones listed above)! shock horror. Anyway, hands over **two** raspberry flavoured jellybeans and a chocolate cookie! Enjoy and see you at school I suppose? Yea, that's right!

**TooSweet4Words**: Thanks for reviewing Pixie! And congratulations for being the 15th reviewer! You should be flattered for having the chapter dedicated to you! And by the way everyone else out there, she is a Oliver and Katie shipper, but you can still check out her story (Too Much to Handle). And I agree! After all, this story **is** too much to handle! Okay, I'm a bit hyper today because I ate chocolate, so ignore that! starts singing and acting drunk. Anyway, hands over a piece of white chocolate (I know you like white chocolate) and a chocolate flavoured jellybean!

**Lily390**: Thanks for reviewing! You've been mentioned twice in this chapter! Aren't you flattered? I guess I've mentioned everything in the first time I mentioned you! The main point I wanted to get through was… thanks for reviewing! That's all! Anyway, hands over a blueberry flavoured jellybean and the last choc-chip muffin!

3x_Anonymous Reviewer_** Sierra:** Thanks for reviewing Sierra! You think you know who the person is? Or maybe it's just that I told you! Blah blah blah! That's nice! At least you reviewed! Yes, exactly! It's a bit boring! See? I warned you! feeling hyper. Anyway, gives you a banana cookie (if that exists) and a piece of white chocolate!

**Last time on Truth or Dare:**

_Ginny thought it was all a load of rubbish. She started to walk back up the Slytherin table for the third time today. She was starting to become centre of attention. Everyone stared at her. It was because she had been walking up and down the Slytherin table **three** times, even though she was in Gryffindor herself! It seemed that it was only then that the person realised that he had the hat on and the fact that he didn't have it on ten minutes ago._

_The person turned around and looked straight into Ginny's eyes! Then, he turned his head and turned to look at the rest of the group. They gaped in horror! Guess who Ginny had put the hat on! It was…_

**Truth or Dare?**

**Who is it?**

His cold eyes landed on them, looking very angry. It was Professor Snape. He took the hat off and threw it on the ground. Then, he stomped up to Ginny and the rest of the group.

"Right, I've had enough! Into the dungeon you go!" ordered Professor Snape.

They trudged along to the dungeon. The dungeon today was smelly and dirty as usual! There was no difference. He sat down on a chair.

"Right, what was all that about? Explain!" spat Snape.

They stood in silence.

"So…who's going to explain?" asked Snape in a calm voice.

The room suddenly erupted. They all started to talk at once. Snape put his head in his hands, as if he had a headache!

"Silence!" yelled Snape at the top of his lungs.

The room fell silent at once.

"Explain one at a time!" now in a screaming tone as if he was starting to get really, really frustrated.

Snape looked around the room!

"So…" he said slowly

"Well, we were playing a game of Truth or Dare…and then…" started Harry.

"Yes, and then one of the dares was…" continued Ginny.

Ginny glared at Hermione. Hermione knew what she meant.

"Put a really weird hat on someone's head and when they take it off, shout 'you hate buggy' at the top of your lungs and then start screaming and crying", finished Hermione.

"And exactly who made that dare up?" asked Snape curiously.

Everyone looked at Hermione. Snape's reaction was slow. After a while, he picked up that it was Hermione.

"You should be ashamed of yourself young lady!" said in a monotonous voice. "All of you will be having detention with me on tomorrow night 8:00p.m. Do you all understand?" asked Snape.

"Yes Professor Snape," they chanted together in a dull tone.

They went off to classes in silence. Ginny turned left and the rest turned right. When Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the foot of the ladder leading to the Divination classroom, he felt his scar burning again!

_Oh no, not now! Don't tell me Lord Voldemort is getting strong again! Everything seems to be going wrong today! Maybe it's a curse or something. First, it's Snape, the hat, detention and no one talking to anyone else and now, it's Voldemort and his scar!_

When Harry woke up, he was in a bed in the Hospital Wing and his scar was hurting like mad! In addition to this, everything around him seemed to be really blurry, even the big figures of Hermione and Ron beside his bed. Then realization hit him! There was something** definitely** wrong now!

"What happened?" asked Hermione in a worried voice.

"My scar was hurting again, but this time, it was different," answered Harry slowly.

"How can it be different?" asked Ron ridiculously.

"Um…it's just as if Lord Voldemort is at his fullest power in like a hundred years or something," answered Harry.

Then, Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.

"That's it for now! I hope your scar will be better soon," said Madam Pomfrey.

The trio walked outside the hospital wing. As for Harry, he was glad to be outside the hospital wing again.

"Now, we can continue playing Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Ron in a bubbly voice.

"You'd think that we can play Truth or Dare again after what Professor Snape did?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, why not?" asked Ron, who was still bubbly.

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't understand do you?" asked Hermione, "We have to stop before anything else goes wrong!"

But there was still one thing that they had forgotten. They still had detention that night with Professor Snape.

It was only five o'clock at Hogwarts. Outside, it was starting to get dark.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" requested Ron.

"No…I don't think so," said Ginny, "I mean after everything that we've done."

"Come on!" said Ron.

"No! End of story!" exclaimed Harry.

So after that, Ron decided to go back upstairs to his dormitory. On the way there, a dark figure loomed out of the blue. Ron felt his claustrophobia coming back to him. He decided that it was only a figure in his imagination and that he had a delusion. But none the less, he kept on walking. After a while, he realised that the figure was following him. He decided to walk quicker, but little did he know that the figure was actually the shadow of a person, a person named…

**A/N: A big cliffie there! Who is that person? Have a guess! So how did you guys like that chapter? So until the next blobl of blueberry jelly flies by… enjoy life! **

**Yours,**

**Shiningaurora**

"


	5. The Shadow

**Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: Again as I repeat…I do not own the characters. All the credit should go to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot of this story. **

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 5 is FINALLY up! Sorry for the long, long, long, long, long and I might just add in another long wait for this chapter, but don't stop with those incoming reviews. First of all, I went to China for 2 months. Second of all, I couldn't find the floppy disk on which I saved the previous try on. So, I have to start all over again. And lastly, school has started! Anyway, right now, I'm on writer's block so be patient… So here… are the reviewers. Remember, this chapter will be dedicated to the 45th reviewer as said last time.**

**Lily390: **Never would have guessed it was Snape? Well…she **did** walk up the **Slytherin** table didn't she? Well here's the update, even though it might not be as good as the others because I'm on writer's block. Anyway, I'm glad you thought it was very funny. Well…hands over a scoop of triple swirl with caramel ice-cream and a lollipop.

**TobiasHawk13:** Yes, I am going to have Draco in the story some time soon. Anyway, this mysterious person that is following Ron will be revealed in this chapter, so make sure youcontinue reading and wait for it. Anyway, hands over a fresh chocolate muffin and a orange flavoured jellybean. Thanks for reviewing,

**Dead-Luthien:** Dumbledore, Lucius, McGonagall, Dobby? I'm not going to tell you who the shadow is here, but all I'm going to tell you is that you were **close**. It is someone related to one of them. So close. And you tell yourself that you know it's not one of them. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed your…checks with previous chaptersour berry piece of bubblegum and a citrus mix lolly. Anyway, here's some more treats for reviewing. Apple flavoured bubblegum and milk chocolate. Enjoy!

_Anonymous Reviewer_**: IceColdShiva:** Hello anonymous reviewer, even though I know who you are. Still can't log on? That's weird. Thank you for reviewing once again. You are… really kind, as always. Anyway, I'm not sure what to write now. I guess you could say the main point I'm trying to get across is thanks for the review... and remember, don't stop reviewing. I'm running out of things. Anyway, I now decide to hand over a chocolate muffin and a strawberry flavoured piece of bubblegum. Enjoy!

**thequeeneb**: It only shows half of chapter 4? That's strange. It must be your internet. So what did you think of the last chapter? Any criticism? Bet there's like loads. And don't forget to review this chapter as well. The main point, without any further rambling is… thanks so much for reviewing. Anyway, hands over a grape flavoured bubblegum and a coffee flavoured jellybean. Make sure you don't eat it before you go to sleep, because it has something called caffeine in it. Enjoy it!

**HottDarkPrincess**: Well, I'm going to add more right now. It was so good? Are you serious? Yeah… I guess you should get congratulated for being the 39th reviewer, because not everyone gets to be the 39th reviewer. There's only 1 and there's only **going **to be 1. Anyway, congratulation and the main point is thanks or reviewing as always. So how did you like your treats? That's because here's some more. I will now part with a dark chocolate and a passion fruit flavoured jellybean.

**MiKaYGiRl:** Oohhh…thanks for reviewing Chapter 4. So you think it's Voldermort or Draco? gasps. Finally someone who is right. But I'm not going to tell you whether it's Voldermort or Draco. Go and continue reading it. Or else it will ruin the tension and atmosphere for the rest of the people reading this chapter. By the way, don't mind my grammar. It's absolutely horrible. Anyway, hands over white chocolate and a pineapple flavoured jellybean. Enjoy it while you read this chapter! Hope you like it.

**.Aurorablu.:** Hey Sierra. How's life? Yes, Draco **is** going to join the game soon. How about that for a change? Yes, I know blueberries are your trademark, but you don't have an official copyright trademark sign yet do you? Or are you going to put one on soon? Actually, I think it should be Blu's trademark because according to her, she is the blueberry queen and rules the blueberry world and all its objects. Hehe. Anyway, hands over 2 orange flavoured jellybeans and a scoop of double chocolate ice-cream for reviewing and being a friend. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy.

**hao4eva: **Oh…hi Jenny. And you're only up to like chapter 2? You are so slow. Yes, the 'I hate buggy' bit is so random. Isn't that why I put it in? Well, on a totally unrelated to the topic, good luck in high school. Anyway, hands over a strawberry lollipop and a strawberry lolly.

**Hollabulooooooooo: **Did I get your username correct? How many O's is it anyway? Oh well…never mind that. Frankenstein's monster? That's actually pretty creative. I would never have thought of that. Well…you'll find out who/what the thing following Ron is. Anyway, hands over a pineapple jellybean and a chocolate muffin. Enjoy!

**Happy Holla-Ween: **Hello there. How's it going? Well…continue reviewing anonymously I guess. Well…I don't have much to say other than thanks for reviewing. Anyway, hands over an apple flavoured jellybean and an orange flavoured jellybean.

**Ethereal Light: **Hello there Mage… aka grammar freak. Yes…I am not letting you do your job as beta reader because I decide not to bother sending my chapters by post all the way to your house. So there, continuedebating if you bother. Anyway… too late to be saying that because I do not repost chapters. Oh well…hands over a chocolate muffin and a strawberry lollipop.

**Bluey:** Hello there Blu! Well…you shall NOT be the 45th reviewer. Bwahahahaha…Mage got in before you. Ah well… as a treat…I shall give a you a blueberry muffin and a blueberry lollipop. Aren't you a happy duck?

**Mooncheese: **Dumbledore? Well here's just something I'd like to point out. Why would Dumbledore be FOLLOWING Ron? So yes… but I suppose the person will reveal itself in this chapter. Anyway, hands over passion fruit jellybean and strawberry bubblegum. Enjoy it! And by the way, thanks for the lemon tartlet. It was delicious.

**IceColdShiva:** Yay for you I suppose! Okay…here's the update. I've gotten to it… just like you told me to. Well thanks for reviewing. Anyway… hands over some blueberry tart and pineapple tarts for being reviewing regularly. Enjoy it!

Well, well, well that took long. Anyway…

**This chapter is dedicated to the 45th reviewer… who is…**

**drum roll**

**Ethereal Light**

And also, I have decided to dedicate the next chapter to the 55th reviewer.

**Last time on Truth or Dare:**

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't understand do you?" asked Hermione, "We have to stop before anything else goes wrong!"

But there was still one thing that they had forgotten. They still had detention that night with Professor Snape.

It was only five o'clock at Hogwarts. Outside, it was starting to get dark.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" requested Ron.

"No…I don't think so," said Ginny, "I mean after everything that we've done."

"Come on!" said Ron.

"No! End of story!" exclaimed Harry.

So after that, Ron decided to go back upstairs to his dormitory. On the way there, a dark figure loomed out of the blue. Ron felt his claustrophobia coming back to him. He decided that it was only a figure in his imagination and that he had a delusion. But none the less, he kept on walking. After a while, he realised that the figure was following him. He decided to walk quicker, but little did he know that the figure was actually the shadow of a person, a person named…

**Chapter 5**

He decided to walk quicker, but little did he know that the figure was actually the shadow of a person, a person named…Draco Malfoy.

Ron turned around to see a dark, looming figure. Suddenly, torchlight dazzled him. Only then could he see it was Draco Malfoy, the boy he loathed from Slytherin.

"Hello there…how very unusual to see you Weasley…" he started.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory laying Truth or Dare?"

"None of your nosy business," answered Ron.

"That's it. Enough cheekiness from you now. Unlike you Weasley, I am head boy and I have the power to take points from Gryffindor. So let me see. That's 20 points for walking up the stairs, another 20 points for being cheeky, another 30 points for not playing Truth or Dare right now, 10 points for not being with your other friends and most importantly, 50 points because I plainly don't like you," said Malfoy as Ron stood there gaping.

Outside, the rubies fell rapidly. _Clunk, clunk, clunk…_

"There we go. Now good evening Weasley," said Malfoy.

Malfoy walked away. Ron continued to stand there stupidly with his mouth open. He just plainly could not believe that his enermy just took 130 points from Gryffindor. Ron stood there thinking. Maybe he could get revenge on Draco… somehow. He decided to walk back down and talk to the others about it and plan it.

When he arrived at the room, and to his horror, he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, taking points away as usual. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and was just sitting here with their mouths hanging open.

After a while, Draco left the room, purposely nudging Ron on his way out. The room was silent for a few minutes. The silence was interrupted by Hermione himself.

'Did we just let that ferret take points away from Gryffindor? Or am I just imagining things again?' asked Hermione.

'You're talking about Draco Malfoy? That was definitely real,' replied Harry.

Then, there were another couple of minutes of silence.

'You know what? We should go and plan something to get back at that ferret,' said Ron.

'Yep, you think?' asked Harry sarcastically.

'Wow! Great idea Ron! Great idea you've had in a decade,' exclaimed Ginny sarcastically, with a smirk on her face.

'Shut up Ginny,' said Ron, looking disgusted.

'Well, what are you guys waiting for?' asked Hermione.

They sat down in a small circle on the floor and started to discuss what to do.

'You know what? I think we should put a firecracker in his trunk,' suggested Ron.

Everyone looked at his as if he was a mental physco with an IQ of 30.

'You actually think that will work?' asked Hermione.

'Besides, we don't even know the password for the Slytherin common room,' said Ginny.

'Right…I can't really think today. Maybe we should sort this out another day,' suggested Ron.

'Yes, I totally agree,' said Harry.

'So, let's continue with our game of Truth or Dare,' suggested Hermione.

'That's the last thing we expected from you Hermione,' answered Ron sarcastically.

'So who was in last time? I can't remember,' asked Harry.

'Ginny!' answered Hermione, who giggled as she recalled giving Ginny the ridiculous dare of Ginny, I dare you to put a really weird hat on someone's head and when they take it off, scream 'you hate buggy' at the top of your lungs and then start crying and screamin_g._

'Right…I remember now,' said Ron.

'So…Ginny, spin the bottle, I mean firecracker,' demanded Ron.

Ginny spun the firecracker and once again, it landed on Hermione.

'Are you sure you didn't make this firecracker so that it lands on me every single time?' asked Hermione curiously.

'Hermione, truth or dare?' asked Ginny.

Hermione decided to put some spark into her life and decided to choose dare, bearing in mind that the dare was something completely horrible.

'Dare,' said Hermione firmly.

Everyone gasped. It was the last thing they had expected from Hermione. First, she decides to continue with the game of Truth or Dare and now, she chooses dare before truth. What's gotten into her these days? She's acting so weirdly.

'So Hermione…I shall challenge you to a duel!' joked Ginny.

Everyone started laughing.

'Nah…I was only joking. Umm…I dare you to stick your head out the window and yell that you love Draco Malfoy', said Ginny.

'Okay…sure', said Hermione uncertainly.

Ginny thought to herself:

'_I'm quite surprised that she accepted that dare. But the question is whether she will go ahead and do the dare or not. If she does do it, there's definitely something wrong with her. If she doesn't, then she's acting pretty normally with the chickening out a minute before something.'_

'So are you going to do the dare Hermione?' asked Ginny, trying to imitate the voice Hermione used last time.

'Sure…' answered Hermione, but she was uncertain…

_So all you have to do now is review. Remember, 55th reviewer gets a reward of a dedication. Not like any of you would care or anything, but I just thought you should know. So I shall update as soon as possible and considering it's the holidays, it shouldn't take that long. So until the next blob of lime jelly flies by…_

_Have a good day! _

_Shiningaurora _


	6. It's TimeHermione

**Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters. All the credit goes to JK Rowling. All I own is the plot of this story.**

**A/N: This has been yet again quite a long wait. School tests and stuff are driving me mad. It's like I can't do anything but study. So sad…Anyway, back to the point. This chapter will be dedicated to the 55th reviewer. Thank you once again to all the reviewers who have reviewed the previous chapter. I've lost track of how many chapters I've written, so this is a bit mixed up. Anyway, here are the reviewers. Next chapter will be dedicated to the 75th reviewer. **

**Blu**: First reviewer dude. Congrats. Anyway, how's life? And yes, I have incorporated your 'so-called' corrections. Pffttt…what are you talking about? Of course blueberry jelly and enjoying life connect. You like blueberries right? Well you will enjoy life if you had blueberry jelly. Does that even make sense at all? Anyway, I shall continue my streak with blueberries for you. Hands over a blueberry tart and a blueberry lollipop. Enjoy!

**Kilikina: **I'm pretty sure I spelt your name right. And apologies if I didn't. And yes, the chapters could be longer and I might add my grammar could be better. But sometimes, it's just really hard to think of something to write, especially when you have writers block and a cold. Stupid winter. Anyway, hands over a lollipop and a blueberry tart.

**Official Cheeky Devil: **Thank you so much for reviewing four times. Yes, that was my mistake. I didn't take into consideration that Snape would be sitting at the staff table. So stupid of me…as always. But I suppose that I would be able to get away with it saying that it was under special circumstances? Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Hands over a blueberry tart and bubblegum.

**IceColdShiva: **Hi there again. Yes, finally it's up. Took me long enough. And yes, you did get it right saying it was Draco. So smart of you. Anyway, I won't ramble on now. Hands over some jellybeans and strawberry tart.

**Dead-Luthien: **Thank you for reviewing. You think it will be funny when Hermione does the dare? Well there' just one problem. I'm not quite so sure how to make it funny. But that's just stupid old me. Anyway, I think that's enough from me now. Hands over some jellybeans and a strawberry tart. Enjoy!

**Crushed Promises: **Hmm…good day there my friend from school. Anyone into Naruto and Card Captor Sakura stories, here's the ideal person right in front of you. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. And by the way, hurry and update your stories dude. I'm waiting here…anyway, that's enough from me. Hands over strawberry tart and jellybeans.

**Last time on Truth or Dare:**

Hermione decided to put some spark into her life and decided to choose dare, bearing in mind that the dare was something completely horrible.

'Dare,' said Hermione firmly.

Everyone gasped. It was the last thing they had expected from Hermione. First, she decides to continue with the game of Truth or Dare and now, she chooses dare before truth. What's gotten into her these days? She's acting so weirdly.

'So Hermione…I shall challenge you to a duel!' joked Ginny.

Everyone started laughing.

'Nah…I was only joking. Umm…I dare you to stick your head out the window and yell that you love Draco Malfoy', said Ginny.

'Okay…sure', said Hermione uncertainly.

Ginny thought to herself:

'_I'm quite surprised that she accepted that dare. But the question is whether she will go ahead and do the dare or not. If she does do it, there's definitely something wrong with her. If she doesn't, then she's acting pretty normally with the chickening out a minute before something.'_

'So are you going to do the dare Hermione?' asked Ginny, trying to imitate the voice Hermione used last time.

'Sure…' answered Hermione, but she was uncertain…

This chapter is dedicated to the 55th reviewer. That person is…

-drum roll-

**IceColdShiva**

**Chapter 6**

**It's time...Hermione**

It was seven o'clock in the morning and it was still quite dark outside. Hermione lay in her bed, thinking about the day ahead of her. To her horror, she remembered that today was the day that she had to do her dare which Ginny had given her. She laid there thinking about how she was going to tackle it for an hour or so. At about eight thirty, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Neville went down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. Hermione decided that it was time to let her plans she had made in bed fall into place. She was not going to let Ginny win her. Perhaps this was revenge for the dare that Hermione gave Ginny. Hermione thought to herself and decided to make a decision once and for all. She WAS going to do the dare no matter what it took. That way, she would prove herself victorious, like she always did in her classes.

'So…Hermione…you going to do the dare or not?' asked Ginny, with a smirk on her face, expecting Hermione to say no.

'Yes,' answered Hermione firmly, yet with a little quiver in her voice.

Ginny looked around astonished. Like her, Ron and Harry were standing behind her with their mouths open. There was a silence.

'What?' asked Hermione, 'you don't want me to do the dare? I mean if you don't want me to do that dare, that's fine with me. I wouldn't call hanging out the window yelling…you know…fun anyway', hoping silently that Ginny would not want her to do the dare.

'No, we just thought that you wouldn't do it, that's all, right?' answered Ginny making a gesture to the people behind her.

'Errr…yeah,' said the others in unison, responding to Ginny's gesture.

There was a silence between them. This was the moment that Hermione had feared for the last two days of her life. She knew what was about to come.

'So what are we waiting for? Let's get this dare on the road,' yelled Ginny with a flick of her hand like she always did.

'_Oh my god, did I just say that I'd do the dare? I mean who would stick their head out the window and yell that they like Draco Malfoy? But I suppose he is hot...wait…no…what am I thinking? But he is…' _thought Hermione. Her conscious was fighting against her. She knew that she shouldn't like Draco Malfoy, but she did and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that she had to keep it a secret from the others, no matter what it took.

Hermione trudged along behind Harry and Ron with her head looking at the floor. This was the moment that she had dreaded for the last day and night. But soon, it was all going to be over.

Ginny led to up the stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room with the password '_Gillyweed_'. Hermione hadn't even realized that they had gotten to the Gryffindor common room. But was alerted and transported back to reality when she heard a scream.

'WHAT! The password's been changed? Are you serious? But we were never told' asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe this would take quite some time before they could get into the common room. This would give her approximately 10 minutes to practice and prepare herself for what was about to happen.

Ginny paced along the corridor, hoping that someone, who knew the password would come along so they could do the dare, but no one came.

After five minutes, Neville Longbottom appeared at the top of the stairs. Ginny walked back quickly and Harry and Ron stood up.

'What's the new password Neville?' asked Ginny impatiently.

'It's '_Fizzwhizzes', _panted Neville.

Neville walked up to the Fat Lady and the group followed.

Fat Lady swung the door open and let them in. Purposely, Hermione fell behind and was the last one to enter the portrait.

Hermione had not been prepared for this, but she knew that she would never be prepared, no matter how much time she had. They reached the window and Ginny turned away and looked at her.

'So….it's time Hermione,' said Ginny, with a wink…

**Next time: Will Hermione back out of the dare that this point in time? Or will she go ahead and make a fool of herself?**

**A/N: Quite a short chapter I know. But this is just the introduction to the new storyline involving Draco Malfoy. And hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. So there you have it, and now, it's time to review. **

**Until the next blob of blueverry jelly flies by,**

**Regards,**

**Shiningaurora**


End file.
